MI, Mission Idiote
by Kami-Chan50
Summary: Ethan, Benji et William partent en vacances sur un coup de tête d'Ethan. Des vacances détentes, mais bien sûr, c'est sans compter leur chance légendaire et leur envie de foutre le bordel. Humor/Friendship. (post Rogue Nation)


_Bonjour, Bonsoir.  
Mais pourquoi ce fandom est si pauvre en fanfiction ? Il faut remédier à ça !_

 _Voici une fiction humoristique découpée en plusieurs petites parties centrée sur le trio que forme Ethan Hunt, Benji Dunn et William Brandt._

 _Dédicace à Yurii et Alice !_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 _ **MI - Maroc, Idée de vacances foireuses. **_

Quand Mission Impossible part en vacances, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter, car ils ne le font pas qu'à moitié.

Le nouveau Bad Friend Trio, comme aimait les appeler Luther, s'en allait passer deux semaines à l'étranger -pour changer tient- afin de souffler un peu, décompresser et passer un moment peinard, à prendre un bain de soleil et jouer au poker en buvant des cocktails alcoolisés. Oui, un séjour de détente bien mérité.

Ce jour-là, Ethan agita les trois billets à la figure de Benji avec un sourire malicieux.

-On part où ?! Demanda l'informaticien.

-Maroc, Benji. Maroc.

William Brandt, lui, arborait une mine plus sombre, relevant la tête des dossiers papiers dans lesquels il était plongé pour observer l'agent Hunt d'un œil méfiant avec suspicion, comme s'il essayait de déchiffrer ce qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière ce sourire, à savoir, s'il préparait un nouveau coup foireux.

-Tu comptes retourner faire un petit plongeon dans une baie à refroidissement liquide ? Fit-il, sceptique, frisant l'ironie.

Benji a jeté un coup d'oeil empli d'appréhension à William avant de regarder à nouveau Ethan qui haussa les épaules.

-Et moi qui pensait vous faire plaisir en vous offrant des vacances. Lança-t-il simplement.

ça fit tilt chez Benji.

-VACANCES ?! On part quand ?!

Et donc, sur cette joyeuse animosité et après avoir bouclé bagages, le trio se retrouva le lendemain matin à l'aéroport.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête Willy ?! S'exclama joyeusement Benji. On part en vacances ! Rien que tous les trois ! Si c'est pas génial ça !

Si Benji dégageait la joie de vivre et l'exaltation, tel un gamin content de partir en colo' avec ses copains sans ses parents, son homologue montrait le parfait opposé, niveau attitude et expression du visage, sans oublier les fringues. William n'avait pas quitté son costard-cravate alors que Benji avait déjà enfilé une chemise à fleurs, un short et pris ses lunettes de soleil.

-Je le sens pas ce voyage. Grogna William, le visage encore plus sombre qu'hier, avançant les mains dans les poches à travers le grand hall de l'aéroport.

Le duo très contrasté rejoignit Ethan qui les attendait déjà pour embarquer.

-Heu... Benji, Tu as emmené ton bureau là-dedans ? Demanda Ethan, les yeux ronds en fixant bizarrement l'énorme valise... pardon, c'était pire que ça, la boite à hippopotame que traînait -difficilement d'ailleurs- Benji derrière lui. Encore heureux que ce truc avait des roulettes.

-Tu peux pas lui demander de laisser sa femme derrière lui, hein. Railla gentiment William.

-Je vous ai dit que c'était un séjour vacances. Pas de boulot. Pas de mission. Donc tu pouvais laisser ton bureau et ton ordinateur à leur place. Informa Ethan à l'informaticien en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-Mais. Je ne suis pas marié avec. Objecta Benji.

-Pas encore. Lâcha William.

-Bon on peut y aller ? Demanda Ethan avant de chopper une migraine avant même d'être arrivé à Marrakech.

*.*.*

Le vol ne pouvait que bien se passer, pensait Ethan. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'attitude un peu trop explosive de Benji. Qui était assis, tout seul dans son coin, loin des deux autres. Et ça ne lui plaisait guère, car à côté de lui se trouvait un mec encore plus extravageant que lui... Un dénommé Jim qui se disait capitaine de USS-Enterprise Airline et se pleignait de l'inconfort de l'appareil et que son vaisseau c'était le meilleur d'abord et- enfin bref, Benji n'en pouvait déjà plus.

-Je veux changer de place. Geignit-il, plusieurs fois en faisant ses yeux de chiot larmoyant à William qui... ne résista pas bien longtemps.

-Calme-toi. Rouspéta William qui s'était assis à côté de lui avec une pointe d'exaspération après avoir lancé un regard en biais à ce Kirk.

-Je peux pas ! C'est tellement excitant ! Fit Benji ayant retrouvé toute son enthousiasme.

William roula des yeux et tourna la tête pour croiser le regard d'Ethan, assit un peu plus loin, qui les regardait en haussant les épaules, amusé.

-Je te préviens, si t'arrête pas de t'agiter sur ton siège, je t'enferme dans les toilettes, et ce, pour tout le trajet. Prévint le blond.

-Avec toi avec ? Demanda son ami avec sérieux.

William ouvrit la bouche mais ne put rien répondre, complétement stupéfait par sa réponse à laquelle il ne s'attendait strictement pas. Puis Benji se mis à rire et lui donner un coup de coude.

-J'décoooonne, tu verrais ta tête ! Aller, détends-toi et aie confiance en Ethan, on va bien s'amuser.

-Justement, c'est bien le problème... Confiance en vous. Marmonna-t-il en se renfonçant dans son siège, pas très amusé par la blague.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Benji fini par se fatiguer et il dodelina de la tête, celle-ci finissant quelques minutes plus tard par tomber sur l'épaule de l'agent.

William ne put pas résister davantage... Il se pencha et...

Posa son doigt sur la joue de Benji. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut.

-AH! ESCALIERS!

Il se tourna vers William qui fit mine de rien, regardant l'écran de l'avion en se réinstallant confortablement dans son siège avec un sourire en coin, fier de sa petite vengeance.

*.*.*

-Bon, où tu nous emmènes ensuite ? L'interrogea Brandt.

-A un hôtel au bord de la plage. Répondit Ethan alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un taxi.

-Hey ! Attendez-mo- argh!

Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir Benji trébucher à la sortie de l'aéroport, sa valise énorme coincée dans le tourniquet.

-...

-...

Ethan soupira intérieurement. Quelle idée saugrenue il avait encore eue...


End file.
